


Jacket

by boredomsMuse



Series: October Prompts [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Jacob is anxious about an upcoming royal lunch, thankfully he's got Bishop to help him out.
Relationships: Prince/Commoner - Relationship, Prince/Prince/Commoner
Series: October Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951741
Kudos: 8





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: **Royalty AU** /School AU  
> No drawing again today but here is [my links](https://linktr.ee/kailsmusings).
> 
> So this was _intended_ to be an actual au of a story I alreay have.
> 
> But then I was watching a Barbie movie and came up with a story that worked really well for just the prompt 'Royalty' so that's what we have.
> 
> The context of this is that Bishop, Jacob, and their schools team of Knights are invited to a different kingdom to parcipate in a tournament.
> 
> Except Bishop is secretly the prince of the kingdom they've come from and doesn't like the royal family they're visiting, at all. Quite the problem with Jacob starts to become friends with Prince Chikao. (It ends in poly)

Jacob is anxious.

That isn’t Bishop guessing his friends mood, or even a statement about how close they are. Jacob just couldn’t hide his anxiety to save his life. 

“Maybe I should change.” He says, pacing the large room and playing with the strings of his hoodie. 

“You’ve changed three times.” Bishop reminds. 

“But what if I insult Prince Hyang because I’m not dressed nice enough?” Jacob asks, hoodie srunching up as he yanks at the chords.

“The prince already knows how you dress, besides he said it was a casual-dress lunch.” Bishop assures. “Why do you care so much about impressing this guy anyway, he doesn’t seem that great.”

“He’s a  _ prince _ Bishop.” Jacob says, like that’s answer enough. “Maybe I should wear some of your clothes. You always look good. Did you bring any clothes that would fit me?” He asks, already moving across to Bishop’s suitcase. Before he can open it, Bishop rests his arms over Jacob’s shoulders, leaning over him.

“You look fine.” He promises.

“A prince isn’t going to think so.” Jacob argues, insecurity soaking his previously panicked tone.

“Yes he will.” Bishop argues. “Trust me, I’m a rich kid.” That gets a laugh out of Jacob, although it doesn’t seem to help that much.

“You’re a different kind of rich kid.” Jacob claims.

“All rich kids are the same, actually.” Bishop hums, pushing off of Jacob and moving to the shorter teens suitcase. Or, more accurately, moving to the bed where Jacob has thrown the entire contents of his suitcase. “I’m your plus one, right? Would it make you feel better if I wear this?” He asks, picking up a varsity jacket from the mess. The jacket is half pastel blue, half pastel pink, with Jacob’s team number written in bubbly, white font on the back. One of the less colourful items in Jacob’s wardrobe, it’s still plenty more colourful than Bishop’s more gothic style allows. Thankfully, it’s also one of the most oversized things Jacob owns. Meaning it actually fits when Bishop puts it on.

“It doesn’t suit you at all.” Jacob says, although the smile on his face is more genuine. 

“I think I pull it off pretty well.” Bishop argues, striking a pose just to prove the point. Jacob’s laugh is a little more genuine this time too. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” He claims, coming over to adjust the jacket a bit, making sure it sits right. “Thank you,” he adds quietly, “I know you don’t really want to go to lunch.”

“I just don’t think Prince Hyong will be good company.” Bishop shrugs. “I’m sure the lunch will be great.”

“He seems nice.” Jacob offers.

“You were literally just freaking out that he’d hate you because of your clothes.” Bishop reminds, raising an eyebrow. 

“That’s just because I freak out.” Jacob pouts, swatting Bishop’s arm. “Just try to be nice? You don’t even know him yet.”

There have been many times that Bishop has considered telling Jacob the truth. When they first became friends, when Jacob wanted to go to the royal ball, when Bishop realized he was falling in love. Out of all those moments, he’s pretty sure this is the pettiest. 

_ “Actually I do, _ ” Bishop wants to say,  _ “because I’m  _ your _ prince and I’ve known Chikao since we were kids. He’s a dick. _ ”

However he doesn't say that. Because it’s a security risk, because he likes being  _ normal  _ with Jacob, because he doesn’t want to reveal himself over Chikao goddamn Hyang, of all people.

“I’ll try.” Is what he says instead, his smile at least a little strained.


End file.
